


盾冬-破碎的記憶

by kariri



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri





	盾冬-破碎的記憶

「回報任務，士兵。」

聞言，冬兵面無表情的開口，湖水綠的眼中透出冷冷的光芒，如機械一般，冰冷無機質。

說完最後一個字，冬兵閉口不言，姿態端正的立在戴著貝雷帽、穿著迷彩軍服的男人面前。

男人開口說了些什麼，但對冬兵來說，那些都是無意義的東西，他捕捉到了任務結束的關鍵字，其他廢話都當風聲般從耳邊吹過。

然後是下一個任務。

趴臥在濕冷的水泥地上，手中握著黑色的狙擊槍，面罩讓冬兵難以呼吸，但他仍一動未動，只等著目標進入狙擊點。

輕扣板機，確認目標中彈後他馬上撤離狙擊位置，又是如往常般的任務回報。

只是這回沒有下一個任務了，他坐上那張椅子。

他溫馴的張開嘴，咬住那個散發出令他厭惡又熟悉的橡膠味道口塞，在心中倒數三秒，劇痛立刻襲擊腦袋。

他本以為自己已經習慣，或許可以多忍個一秒再尖叫，然而在機器啟動時，他還是受不了的瞬間慘叫出聲。

他什麼都想不起來，什麼都無法思考，劇痛佔據了他所有的感官，連自己的慘叫聲都聽不到，黑暗一如往常的將他兜頭罩下。

冬兵是被冰冷強大的水柱沖醒的，水流打在皮膚上非常的刺疼，但和他才經歷過的折磨相比，猶如春風般溫和。

每回上了椅子後，總是要來一次。

有次他醒得比較早，但也只是在被兩個士兵粗魯的架著並推入沖洗室前的瞬間醒來，他無法反抗的摔倒在地，然後就聞到自己身上散發出的惡臭。

他尿了。

不只失禁，眼淚鼻涕口水更是糊得一臉，渾身上下都是冷汗，他的肌肉顫抖又緊繃，彷彿還沒從方才的折磨中緩過來。

他很多時候就這樣蜷縮在地上嘔吐著，不管他的精神還是肉體，都承受不了，那種腦袋像是同時被長針反覆穿刺攪動，或用鐵鎚上下裡外來回擊打，或像燒紅的烙鐵直接貼上他頭骨中的大腦的劇痛……他想不出別的更好的比喻，他無法回想。

然後就是水，有人用強力水柱將他身上的穢物沖洗乾淨，他只能無力的縮在地上，但這帶給他的痛苦幾乎可以忽略。

等他的肉體不再顫抖，他就會保持安靜，動也不動，彷彿自己不存在，猶如屍體般靜止。

從替他沖水的士兵就能判斷對方是否菜鳥，只有菜鳥才會以為他死了，驚慌失措的想進來查看。

他沒那麼容易死。

他是藏於暗夜的鬼魂，傳奇的殺手。

他沒有自我，沒有過去，更沒有未來。

他生不如死。


End file.
